Logging Minecraft
by PoG97
Summary: Logging Minecraft- My name is Josh. How I ended up here is a Mystery. These are my Logs. First Story, Constructive Criticism please. Not a Self-Insert.
1. Log 1

Log 1

My name is Josh. I'm twenty-three years old, and I appear to be in some weird world. Let me explain.

Last night was a Christmas party. Now normally, I wouldn't go, but I needed a break. I suppose I had one too many drinks. At the party, I met a strange dude with a russian accent. Said he'd offer me complete power, yet here I am.

I woke up in the morning, and I was confused. I ended up in the middle of nowhere, and after some careful inspection, found myself lost. Everything I saw was blocky, including myself, as if it were from some pixelated game for kids. Of course, I knew better.

I had been thinking for some time, before I decided to walk. I eventually reached a lake, and proceeded to wash my face. Not the smartest thing to do, I admit, but I had saw several sheep drinking from the lake, so I thought it to be safe.

Afterwards, I began experimenting. I started punching the square leaves on the trees, in case I needed to fight something. Since I was in the wild, I had to train, and survive. It looked like those books of survival taught me well huh?

After some time, I saw a mysterious figure drop something on the other side of the lake. When I ran over to talk to the guy, he was gone. Left on the ground was a book with a quill. The same book and quill I'm using for my logs.

I went back to the place where I bathed, and lay on the ground, more tired than worried. I can deal with my problem in the morning. Goodnight.


	2. Log 2

I was woken up in the middle of the night, in pitch blackness, save for the light of the square moon. Moaning could be heard from a distance, almost mistook it for my imagination. When I heard another moan, I gained hope, and quickly ran to the sound of the noise, hoping to find someone.

Instead of running to the noise, I bumped into something. When I opened my eyes, I saw what I could only describe as a zombie. In that one second, my mind was trying to process what I was seeing. The zombie got back up and rushed at me.

I began panicking, and tried getting up to my feet. The monster took one punch at me, and I felt immense pain. I quickly stood from that hit, adrenaline fully kicking in. I kicked the zombie down. I held my hand to the wound, and noticed several more zombies coming from the trees. Fuck me, Right?

I turned and started running to a nearby hill, hoping that those things couldn't climb. The pain I felt couldn't really be described. Maybe something like having a damn sword through my shoulder.

After some time, I turned and saw the brainless undead, unable to climb this weird terrain of a hill.

So let me describe my situation now. I'm stuck on a weirdly shaped hill, with undead, watching my every move like piranhas, and a pain on my shoulder I can't get rid of.

I decided to check on said wound, and found… nothing. I was utterly fucking confused. How is it not bleeding? It felt like it should have been bleeding. Yet I wasn't…

I decided to bite the pain, and look around in the little space of a hill I had. There was a few trees, some grass, a flower or two, and a chicken. Right now, that chicken looked awfully tasty.

I grew angry at the situation I was caught in, and started punching of the trees. I hadn't noticed the tree block slowly crumbling as I punched it. When the block fell, shrunk, and began floating, my anger was being slowly by curiosity.

Curiosity killed the cat, so they say.

I walked up to it, and it instantly sucked up into my hands. At this point, my eyes had widened considerably. It took me a few seconds to recognize what I had just done. I sat down, and thought.

Apparently, If I punched a block, I would get said block. After testing it with several other blocks, I confirmed my theory. Interesting. So I now had a oak block and some dirt blocks. What could I do with this?

The next 4 hours, I screwed around with what I could with the blocks. I could stalk them. Another thing I did was make one of the blocks be still in the air. It seemed like blocks don't react gravity. Great.

The next day gave me some revelations. I looked over at the sunset, and whistled. What a beautiful sight. As I turned to continue screwing with the blocks, I heard the zombies moaning in… pain? I than smelt something burning. I looked back to see the zombies burning.

So that's one thing I know now. Zombies+Sunlight=Dead. Nothing remained of the zombies except for... What appeared to be zombie flesh. No joke, I almost puked. I picked them up(after some internal conflict), and stored them in my apparently deep pockets.

This new world is very fucking different from Earth. Zombies that burn in sunlight, Everything being square, and I'm able to pick everything I see with my fists. How great is this, right?

The next discovery was crafting. I ended up throwing the log. The log hit the tree, and broke into 4… wooden blocks. At that, I grew the most confused I've ever had. How does 1 block=4 blocks?

When I picked up the newly acquired wooden planks, I just stared at them. These blocks could be used to build a house. I pondered this. Did I really want to build a house, when my main objective is to get back home? It might help to have some kind of base of operations in my quest to get back.

I burst out laughing. This was way too much like a video game. A Hero who gets lost and has to find his way home, all the while exploring the lands? Hilarious. Though, I did get serious and started screwing with more blocks, gathering more tree wood and turning it into wooden planks. Yea, I started naming the blocks, so what?

I started building a wooden house, though I didn't have enough wood to build it, I covered the remaining holes with dirt. Not my best workshop project, I'll admit, but it's a start. I entered my home as nightfall settled. The next concern on my mind would be much more serious than what I faced today.


	3. Log 3

I woke up in the morning to the sound of burning corpses, and I rose from the dirt floor. I noted to myself to make a more comfortable floor. I exited the makeshift house, and looked upon the valley, and some burnt flesh.

My stomach growled, and I entertained the idea of eating the flesh. I decided against it, cause honestly, I'm not gonna eat something that came from a zombie. That's dumb.

The food problem was still a massive issue. I needed to find something to hunt with, and to eat. So I decided to explore around the hill. I found that some of the trees surrounding the hills had apples. Certainly not meal worthy, but it's food.

I encountered the same chicken I met yesterday, just chilling at my house. When I pulled my fist out to punch it, it stared at me with eye's, just begging for another day of life. I stood there for a solid 10 minutes. Fuck.

I ended up leaving the chicken, which I'm now calling Edward, at the house, as I continued on my research of this new world. Since I knew certain blocks could be turned into different blocks, I wondered if It was possible to create weapons and tools with the planks.

I continued throwing blocks, hoping to get different results. I did end up replacing the dirt blocks of my home into wooden planks. After some time, I decided to combine 4 wooden planks, to see if it re-created a tree block. That's how it should work right?

Wrong. Instead, I got some weird tool bench, equipped with a hammer, saw, and scissors. I was honestly surprised. I was about to question on how I could create the bench, but I decided it was one of the new rules this world had.

So I placed the crafting bench down, inside. Edward tried sitting on it, but I picked him up and set him down on the ground. Chickens don't belong on work stations.

After that bit of silliness, I inspected the bench. There was a 3x3 grid on top of the bench, and a thought came to me. I pulled out another 4 wooden planks, and lay them in the lower left of the grid. The result…. was another workbench. Fantastic.

I started to place wooden planks down in the form of a T, hoping I could craft myself a pickaxe. A wooden pickaxe, I know, kinda stupid to make. I placed 2 planks down, and ended up getting… sticks. Ok, let's roll with that.

I had sticks now. Could I make sharp sticks? Sticks that could light a fire? Who knows. Before I could continue, I noticed the sun setting, and was just about to call it a day, until I heard something. The sound of rattling bones. I swear to fucking god, if there are skeleton archers, I'm going to be pissed.

I took a peek outside, with the moon now illuminating the area. I didn't see anything of note, and I dared venture out a tiny bit forward. In an instant, something whizzed past my head, and I dived behind cover in instinct. I took a slow peek over the block to see, you guessed it, a fucking skeleton with bow and arrows, just sitting on a tree, looking like a douchebag.

Of course there had to be skeleton archers. I had to open my big fat mouth. The next you know, there's gonna be giant spiders and weird creatures that blow up in your face.

I quickly broke from my cover, and made a run for my house. The skeleton got one good arrow in my right shoulder, and man did it fucking sting. I quickly blocked the door, and removed the arrow. Complete and utter darkness. Now normally, I would panic in this type of situation, but I had several things in my mind that reminded me of stuff.

One, I wouldn't actually bleed. Two, The pain would disappear in time. Three, I currently had a chicken snuggling me, trying to comfort me. Edward slipped underneath my arm, and he began clucking softly. Just saying this again. Weirdest fucking world. Ever.

I ended up hugging the chicken, for comfort and warmth, and was kinda glad I didn't beat it up. Today was a good day.

I have survived three days thus far in this world, and while I'm not thriving, I'm certainly living. That's all I need. Little did I know, the next few days were going to be hell for me.


	4. Log 4

When I awoke in the morning, the pain from the arrow was still there, faintly. Edward was gone, I suppose to peck at the ground outside. I went straight to the workbench, and tried remembering what progress I made yesterday.

After reading through my journal, I continued attempting to make tools. I placed two sticks down, and three wooden planks down as well, and Made myself a wooden pickaxe. Near worthless item, but it was a start.

I stepped outside, as the fresh sun was up. The skeleton had died(The Bastard), and left behind bones. I climbed down the hill, and found a cave nearby, just chilling a few feet from my home. A giant hole, to be more precise.

I spotted stone, and what appeared to be stone blocks with black spots on it. Who wants to bet it's coal, or something that burns. Anyhow, I equipped my pick, and began hitting the stone. I got the stone as easily as I got the dirt.

I gathered around 10 stone blocks before my wooden pick broke. It was a shoddy tool anyway. I had stone, and I really hoped I could make a stone pick. That would be so much nicer. I used the same technique that I used to build the wood pick, and made myself a stone pick. Fancy Shit Man.

I walked around my hill and came across some black version of slenderman. Purple eyes met my blue eyes, and the thing vanished. I grew alarmed at this, but after a few minutes of nothing, I could only assume it was me going insane. Maybe.

I slowly walked back to my home, to use my bench. What else could I make. After several hours, I crafted a door, some wooden stairs, and a chest. I don't know how the world's physics work, but I'm starting to get used to it. Not sure whether I should be scared of that or not.

Upon placing the chest down, Edward came up to it and started pecking it. I don't know why it's pecking the chest, but I ignored it. I placed the door down as the sun began setting down, and went to a corner of my home to sleep.

I awoke some time later to the sound of moaning and bones clanking. Damn. These monsters don't understand politeness, do they? I looked through the door windows to see a few zombies trying to knock the door down, and failing. Footsteps on my roof only made me assume Skeletons could on top.

Edward was sleeping, no doubt used to the ruckus monsters cause on their nightly rampage. The fact it was pitch black as well didn't help. I started taunting the zombies, moaning at them. Upon doing so, they stopped moaning. That's right you fuckers, I can moan too.

The zombies were still banging on the door, but at least they stopped moaning, making it more bearable to sleep. Last thing to note, I need find a weapon to fight these things. Sure the pick can kill the zombies, but I need something for the skeletons. End Log.


	5. Log 5

I awoke some time in the morning, to the noise of wood falling. I lazily thought it was my imagination, until I heard a second tree fall. I quickly got up and ran out the door, to see some of the forest gone. I spotted in the corner of my eye a quick purple blur.

Upon turning around, my green eyes met blue eyes. Then, darkness.

I woke up sometime later, with the mother of all fucking headaches. That fucker hit me hard. I looked around to see I was in my house. I quickly checked my bag to see if anything was stolen, but saw all my materials, including my journal, was still there. What else, I also found a book labeled, 'How to Survive in the World of Minecraftia!'

I took a look through the supposed guide, and saw most of the pages blank. I looked into the first page, and saw some very interesting information.

Here's what I found.

 _Hello, and welcome to Minecraftia. My name is Lucas, and I'm the author of these books, or as I call them, guidebooks. As time progresses, this book will record your achievements, and reveal information of the world around you._

 _As you may already know, the world can be dangerous for those still new to the experience. As such, this chapter will cover the basics of the world. Until then, I bid you adieu. Happy Reading!_

Great. A guidebook to tell me how to live. What's next, a cult who tends to my every need? End Log.


End file.
